Hauting Past
by abcdefghijklmn
Summary: Someone is trying to hurt Numair through Daine... Chapter 4 FINALLY up!
1. Chapter One

A/n: This is only my second fanfic so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Tortall characters they all belong to Tamora Pierce. All except Zepher. If how ever they ever were on sale though.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Look at the happy couple lying there in the field? Okay but be very quite the man is a mage and the girl can shift her ears to hear better...  
  
"Mmmm. it's a beautiful day out here tonight Numair," said Daine.  
  
"Yes it is quite lovely but not as beautiful as the person lying next to me right now," Numair replied looking at Daine.  
  
Daine blushed, "Numair!" she said playfully hitting Numair on the shoulder.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing come on lets go back."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both were oblivious of the extra shadow they obtained while leaving the field.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A man sat peering into a pool with the pair Numair and Daine in it.  
  
"Arram the fool! If he's suck a powerful mage he would have noticed something following him. He probably would have if not for the girl he's with. Hmmm. this could work to my advantage. This- this girl she seems to make Arram pay less attention to his surroundings. She apparently means a lot to him. I can only imagine what he would do if she just happened to go missing. And when that happens I Zepher will be the most powerful mage of this time!"  
  
Zepher peered back into the pool again and ordered, "Agent 109 continue to follow the pair and do not let them out of your sight!" Slowly Zepher let the image fade.  
  
These spies really are useful, he thought to himself. And since I found out how to avoid Ozorne's mistake my darkings shall never turn on me. NEVER!  
  
Zepher continued to sit quietly in his hideout thinking of ways for Numair to live a fate worse death. And to begin that plan he thought. I must first kidnap the girl and have Arram witness her dieing at my feet begging for mercy.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yes I know it's short but like I said I've only done this once before so please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Well I'm back! Sorry I was gone but I have been busy. Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the movie I mean story.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Daine woke at the usual time she does every morning, early. As always Numair was still asleep and wouldn't awake till was after Daine had. She got dress as quietly as she could and then left in search of breakfast.  
  
*This is one of the time I miss Kit so much* she tough. *I miss her so much. However I suppose it's a good thing that Kit it's getting to know her family better, immortals of her own kind*  
  
As soon as she reached the kitchen the servants-used to her getting up so early-got her something to eat. On her way back to her and Numair's rooms she suddenly felt very sick. She just barely managed to keep her breakfast down.  
  
*That's odd* she mussed. *I've never usually get sick. Maybe I'll see a healer if it gets worse.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm. the girl seems to be baring a child. This just gets better by the day," Zepher said with a grin. (a/n: you know those evil one's that all villains have)  
  
"This will only make my plans for Arram even more fun. Well for me anyways. Not only will I have his lover but also his heir!"  
  
He turned to a pool in the ground and said. "109 and78 take the bracelet the man has on and get rid of it. I don't care how. Report back to me when you have completed this task!" the image made a squeaked a yes and then blacked out.  
  
"Arram you will soon suffer like you have made me suffer. Very soon. Soon."  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/n that's a folks I would have written more but I have school work and I once got in trouble for writing my story in class. Oh well keep reviewing please!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Sorry I was gone, but I've been busy and I had writers block. Plus now I have a 5 page essay to write in only a week. Well here it is I know it's short. Oh yeah ummm this story is set sometime after Lady Knight. I'm not exactly sure yet how long after it but I'm working on it.  
  
Disclaimer: these characters aren't mine blah blah blah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Uuuuhhhhh! Where am I? What happened?!?*  
  
Daine sat up looking around the room she apparently was placed in and tried to reach the animals with her magic and failed. Skimming the room she noticed a dresser and other things but no door.  
  
*Hhhhhmmmmmm. Not as bad as the room that Ozorne put me in. but still!!! I can't even talk to animals with magic!!! Well at least who ever this is has learned something from Ozorne's mistake. Gee what happened to me the only thing I can remember is.*  
  
Fades into memory.  
  
".sure Onua I'd love to go and help with the new trainee's tomorrow. It'd be a let me do something useful."  
  
"Great! Between you, I and everyone else well whip those new trainee's into shape. I'll see tomorrow morning an hour after sunrise. Is that okay with you or is that too early? I know it's been awhile since you've had to get up early."  
  
"Onua!" Daine said trying to be serious but failing miserably. "You know I still get up early every morning."  
  
"Sure... just make sure to be there okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to rest now. See you later though okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye." Onua left walking down corridor.  
  
Daine in the mean time left toward the rooms she and Numair shared. On arrival to the room she saw a strange man sitting on a chair.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she said backing back toward the door.  
  
The stranger murmured something and Daine was unable to move. "To answer your first question I am Zepher Phixus. As for you second question," he said as he got up and started moving toward her. "I'm afraid that it is going to have to wait until another time."  
  
Suddenly she started feeling tired as if she had been up all day and night.  
  
Fades back to present time.  
  
*So. his name is Zepher, Zepher Phixus. Now the question is WHAT does he want with me. What is his plan.*  
  
Daine took closer inspection around her room then before she noticed how everything in the room seemed quite expensive. *Well whoever this Zepher fellow is he sure has good and expensive taste.* Walking around the room testing the walls she finally found a door hidden behind a tapestry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it give up there's no way out of that room. Now that I have this focus, he holds up Numair's focus, I can not only control his love but now I have his beloved and his heir.  
  
To be continued..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n:.I hope. I don't know I'll be away for awhile now I've got to get ready because the singing and dance thing I'm in at school is going to LA. Between April 11-15. So if any of you are going look for a bunch of middle schoolers in a black jacket that say's 'Castillero ' and it could be me. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: Yah yah yah. I know I've been away for awhile but I have ended of the year testing (which isn't really ate the end of the year) and I'm having some problem here and there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they all belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce and all I'm doing to borrowing them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
Onua stood out side of the rooms Daine and Numair shared frustrated that her friend seemed to be ignoring her efforts to talk to her. "Daine! Are you still sleeping in there?!?!? I have to talk to you again about tomorrow. Daine?!?!? DAINE?!?!?!?!?!? Open this door right now!"  
  
As Onua continued her assault on the door Numair came walking down the corridor curious as to why his friend look as if she was about to break down a door, his door no less! "Onua?" he said cautiously. "Onua is something wrong? Why are you trying to break down this door?" indicating his door that seemed to have brand to scuff marks on it. He sighed a quiet relief as she quit pounding on it.  
  
"Break- ohhhh. Well I wanted to talk to Daine again." She started. "However now that you're here you can be a gentleman and open this door for me so I don't really have to resort to breaking it down."  
  
"Well. if you put it that way sure I will, but how do you know Daine's even in here. I mean for all you know she could be in the archery fields or anywhere for that matter," he stated while getting out the key to the room.  
  
"Well.I was just taking to her awhile ago and she said she was going to go and rest. Then I remembered I had to tell her something else that just couldn't wait and cam back here to tell her. When I came back and knocked on her door and got no answer I figured she just went out or something, but no one's seen her so I just though maybe she just was ignoring me but now. Well just hurry and open this door already,"  
  
"Fine, fine." Getting the door unlocked he, ever the gentleman, stepped aside letting Onua in. "Daine? Daine where are you?" Turing back to Onua he said, "Funny, she doesn't appear here, maybe Kit knows where she is." At the mention of her name Kit appeared. "Kit! Don't do that you startled me! What's wrong Kit? Are you all right?"  
  
The little dragon Skysong, but known better as Kitten to those close to her, appeared to looking angry and sad. Not a very good combination for her.  
  
Both Numair and Onua looked simultaneously at each other with worried looks on their faces.  
  
The young dragon shook her head sadly at Numair's second question. She chirped a whistle to show she was upset, and even though both Numair and Onua could not understand her both could tell from the sound of her chirp that something was terribly wrong with the dragon most likely to do with her foster mother Daine.  
  
"Kit, are you upset about Daine? Where is she Kit? WHERE?!?!" Numair asked seriously distressed about his young lover.  
  
Kit chirped something.  
  
"She says she doesn't know where Daine is." Tkaa the basilisk seemingly coming from no where said in his whispery voice. Numair and Onua jumped upon hearing his voice. "This obviously is not good. If Skysong cannot find her then someone very powerful must be shielding her from us."  
  
"But who would want to do that to her- to me- to us?!?!?!?" Numair said almost scream the last part.  
  
"Numair I'm as upset as you are-"  
  
"Doubt it!" he sad interrupting.  
  
"-but please do calm down," she continued as if he hadn't said anything. "She's a very good friend of mine and she's a great asset to this country everyone in this country is hurt by this loss, but you MUST calm yourself and use that head of yours and THINK!!! Try you focus, see if you can find her as you did in the Realm of the Gods. Just do something to help find her instead of just being of no use."  
  
"Fine," Numair said pulling up his sleeve. "I'm calming down and I think I will use my focus-" Numair paused looking at his wrist.  
  
"What?" Onua asked.  
  
"It- it's gone! Onua I don't have my focus, and I know I had it earlier this week. ONUA!!!! How are we going to find her NOW?!?!?!?!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: *sighs* finish I know it's short and took me along time to update but well here it is. Hope you liked it. Now just click that little review button down there and REVIEW! I don't' even care if all you write is ( just write me something! Please! 


	5. Author's note

A/n: Sorry this isn't a chapter but I just had to say I won't update for a long time again. Most likely not till summer I start High school next year and I'm pretty busy what with me getting my braces off soon.  
  
~devil 


End file.
